A wide variety of cosmetic moisturizing and other agents is available to meet the interest in having a clean healthy and good-looking skin and face. Relative to these offers of the cosmetic industry, the use of skin care appliances and devices is slightly more limited, but many efforts have also been made in this field.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,714,788 discloses a device for removing hair which comprises an electric motor, a holder for an abrasive pad and an abrasive pad. This device is meant to remove hairs from the skin of, for example, the legs by means of abrasion.
EP 1 429 670 A2 discloses an ultrasonic cleaner comprising a handle and a brush positioned at the proximal end off the handle. The cleaner further comprises an ultrasonic vibrator operably attached to the brush. A battery positioned within the hollow interior of the handle provides power to the ultrasonic vibrator. Ultrasonic vibration is transmitted from the vibrator through the brush and to its bristles. The cleaner can hence be used for skin cleaning.
WO 2010/100527 A1 discloses an appliance for facial care. The facial appliance comprises a tubular body and axially extending from the tubular body a so-called facial puck. This facial puck comprises a facial implement rotatable about a shaft and a sub assembly linked to the shaft. This sub assembly includes a spinner journaled for rotation about an axis extending from the tubular body. The spinner comprises opposing, radially extending, resiliently biased release fingers. These release fingers removably mount the applicator implement (e.g. the facial implement) for rotation with the spinner. The spinner is mounted to the main gear by slip bearings.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a versatile skin treatment device. The skin treatment device should be suitable for use with one or several implements, the use should be intuitive and it should be safe. Further the skin treatment device should be protected against accidental harm from improper usage.